


LOOKING FOR A LOST FIC

by KIMHYUNNIE04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIMHYUNNIE04/pseuds/KIMHYUNNIE04
Summary: Help! I can’t find this chanbaek smut i read a while ago. Basically baekhyun is looking for a fuckbuddy and hates chanyeol but eventually after a little persuading chanyeol and desperation form baekhyun, they finally have sex and baekhyun surprisingly continues to have a FWB relationship with Yeol.Hope I remembered that right >_<
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1





	LOOKING FOR A LOST FIC

Help! I can’t find this chanbaek smut i read a while ago. Basically baekhyun is looking for a fuckbuddy and hates chanyeol but eventually after a little persuading chanyeol and desperation form baekhyun, they finally have sex and baekhyun surprisingly continues to have a FWB relationship with Yeol.

Hope I remembered that right >_<


End file.
